Power Rangers Mythical Force
by RaySimp1999
Summary: A new evil has threatens Earth, and a new power is needed to defend their home! Can three guys, and three girls do it without discovered in the process? Find out, only on 'Power Rangers Mythical Force"!- Rangers' Bio Chapter has a new AN, that would be appreciated if you read, Chapter 2 is here!
1. Rangers' Bios

_**Mythical Rangers' Bios**_

**Name:** Nick Williams

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Lighting

**Position:** Red Ranger

**Weapon:** Sword

**Zord:** Eagle

**God/Goddess:** Zeus

**Special Attack:** Lighting Bolts

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Hair Color:** Black

**Bio:** The only child of George Williams and Martha Readington; George works at the high school as a football and boys basketball coach, and Martha as a cheerleading/gymnastics coach, but they are divorced for about four years. He has been friends with Mellisa ever since fourth grade. He and Mellisa have a similar painful past, which is why they get along so well. When he is with a whole group he often stands alone with Mellisa by his side. He plays basketball, baseball, football, ect., he is the star athlete of the school, and he likes to hang out with Mellisa. He is the heartthrob of the school, so almost every girl throws themselves at him. He does know Kayla, Andy, and Bryan but not personally: Kayla, because she is a cheerleader, Andy was saved by Mellisa and himself from a bully multiple times, Bryan was in his Algebra 2 class. He loves Mellisa as a result she likes him as well, but they don't know that they do, in fact, like eachother.

**Mythical Force**

**Name:** Andy Okar (Oh-car)

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Water

**Position:** Blue Ranger

**Weapon:** Trident

**Zord:** Horse

**God/Goddess:** Poseidon

**Special Attack:** Tidal Wave

**Height:** 6' 0"

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown

**Bio:** His parents of Jason and Piper Okar, his mom is an English college professor, and his dad is a librarian. He is the oldest brother of two siblings, Alana, 15, and Dexter, 10. He is the smartest person at school, and helps the others with their homework, and often gets picked on because of it, Andy is strong enough to stop them, but doesn't like to fight. He has been friends with Jamee since the second grade, so since they were eight, Bryan since sixth grade when Bryan nearly ran Andy over with his skate board, and Kayla came in the picture around the same time because of Jamee's need to have more girl friends. He likes to study and read about science and to hang around Jamee, Bryan and Kayla; he does know Nick and Mellisa generally, because they saved him many times. He likes Jamee who returns the feelings, which they know and are now dating.

**Mythical Force**

**Name:** Kayla O'Donnell

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Love

**Position:** Pink Ranger

**Weapon:** Daggers

**Zord:** Dove

**God/Goddess:** Aphrodite

**Special Attack:** Love Cut

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Hair Color:** Black

**Bio:** The youngest child of Vince and Lacy O'Donnell; her dad is a employee for a gym, and her mother is a gymnast. She is the youngest child of her brothers, Jeff, 25, and Samuel, her twin. She met Andy through Jamee, Jamee since they met in the sixth grade when Jamee nearly scared her when Jamee was walking backwards looking for her parents to pick her up after school, and Bryan through Andy. She loves to do gymnastics and cheerleading, she is the head cheerleader, and is nominated as the hottest girl in school, but she hates to be thought as just a face, she is a fighter. She likes to and hang out with around Bryan, Jamee, and Andy, usually, though she does know Nick and Mellisa objectively, because he is on a few sport teams, and Mellisa who was in Kayla's Music class last year. She is in love with Bryan who loves her back, but she doesn't know.

**Mythical Force**

**Name:** Jamee Johnson

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Moon/Lunar

**Position:** Silver Ranger

**Weapon:** Staff

**Zord:** Bull

**God/Goddess:** Selene

**Special Attack:** Invisibility

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Hair Color:** Light Brown

**Bio:** The middle child of Parker and Diana Johnson, her mom is a nurse at an family clinic, and her dad is a veterinarian. She is the middle of her brothers, Daniel, 22 and Ian, 14. She has been friends with Andy since the second grade, Kayla since the sixth grade, and Bryan through Andy about the same time as Kayla. She likes to star-gaze and is on the school's astronomy club, study with Andy, and helping her parents at the doctor's office or the veterinarian office at times. She usually hang out with Andy, Kayla, and Bryan, all though she knows Nick and Mellisa, but not individually, she knows Nick and Mellisa from when they save Andy from his bullies, and Nick was in her gym class and Mellisa was a partner in her advanced reading class last year or so. She likes Andy, who likes her back and now is he is her boyfriend.

**Mythical Force**

**Name:** Bryan Cur

**Age:** 18

**Element:** War/Anger

**Position:** Black Ranger

**Weapon:** Spear

**Zord:** Vulture

**God/Goddess:** Ares

**Special Attack:** Anger Bullets

**Height:** 6' 0"

**Hair Color:** Black

**Bio:** His parents, Harry and Riley Cur, own a restaurant in the middle town, his mother the hostess, and his father is the main chef. He is the middle of three siblings, Hannah, 26, Samantha, 16, and Kyle, 12. He met Andy in the sixth grade from nearly running him over with his skateboard, Jamee, he met through Andy around a month later, and Kayla when he met Jamee. He likes to skateboard, goof off with his friends, and work at the family-operated restaurant when he has time. He is on the school's baseball team. He usually is with Andy, Kayla, and Jamee, he knows Nick sort-of from Nick being on the team and Mellisa is the person who uses the park across the restaurant to practice her archery. He likes Kayla and she returns his feelings, secretly.

**Mythical Force**

**Name:** Mellisa Anderson

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Music

**Position:** Yellow Ranger

**Weapon:** Bow and Arrows

**Zord:** Python

**God/Goddess:** Apollo

**Special Attack:** Singing Arrows

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Bio:** She is the only child of Jordan and Rebecca Anderson, who owns a martial arts studio. She met Nick in fourth grade when she was practicing her archery at the park and he was watching her for hours. She plays instruments, sings, work on her martial arts, but she doesn't go to her parents' dojo, and works on her archery in the park. She works at the other dojo. She usually is found with Nick, she knows Kayla, Andy, Jamee, and Bryan, not directly; Kayla, because she always goes to Nick's sports events, Andy, because she saved him so many times. Even though, Nick and Mellisa are from different cliques, they share a secret. She loves Nick, who loves her as well, but she isn't aware of it.

**I know, "Why the heck she updating without a chapter?" well I'm working on it as I'm typing this, but I'm not doing any art work with the story, but if you want to, much is appreciated! You will be credited and I will comment you in the story as a character ( Villain, Civilian, etc.), but if you don't that's fine too, just PM me with the link (SPACES INBETWEEN SOME CHARACTERS IN THE LINK- I don't want you to get shutdown because of me!)**

**Sorry if this confuses people! But I decided do change it some and give you all a little more background info.**

**-RS1999**


	2. Chapter 1- Just Another Day

**__****_Power Ranger Mythical Force- The Meeting_**

**So people wanted more, thanks for the fav/followers, and the people from the other one.**

**Disclaimer: For the whole story- I do not own Power Rangers or any songs that maybe used. I own the ideas and characters.**

**Mythical Force**

It was the first day of school and at Hercules High, in Orion, there was a buzz around it, all you could hear was "What is your electives?", "We have the same class!", or "No way! She is in my fifth period!" It was very annoying to a certain girl; who has long curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, gray framed glasses, and light skin, with scars if she didn't have her jacket (or if she din't cover the scars with make-up), while wearing in a yellow shirt with a arrow on it, straight-legged blue jeans, black slip-ons, with a light black jacket, she had a dark brown guitar case in one hand, her yellow, violet, black paid, two strapped backpack slung over her torso. She was walking to her only and best friend's, and crush's locker at the end of the hallway, when she finally reached it, he seemed to light up and smiled at her, and she beamed back just as brightly.

He has buzz cut, black hair, stormy gray eyes, and sun-kissed skin with scars as well, and was wearing and red tee with black writing on the front of it saying 'Got Sports?', dark blue jeans, black Nike tennis shoes, a black and white lettermen jacket covering the scars, and his red, blue swirl messenger bag hung over his torso. She broke the comfortable silence first, "What classes did you get, Nick?" He gave her his schedule while she looked over it, "History, Calculus, Language Arts, 1st Lunch, Gym, Science, and then Greek Mythology. Then you have practice, at the end of school of course." she said when looked at it.

"Ok, my turn, Mellisa, hand the schedule over." he said and gave her the hand signal that says 'Hand it over'. She sighed and dropped her guitar case, then dug through her backpack until said schedule was found and in the boy's hands. "Ok let's see here. We here have History together, Science, Calculus, 1st Lunch- so we have lunch together- Language Arts, Music, then we have Greek Mythology together. Then while I'm in practice you would be doing homework or writing songs in the back of your beat up truck" he read, adding a mental 'yes' at the classes they had together.

"Hey! It's not that bad!" she said offended. "But I could decied that I towork on my archery or karate and totally forget to drive you to the dojo, if it's that bad."

"No," he denied quickly, "it's perfect." She was his only ride to go anywhere, and he was kind of tired after one hour practice.

"I knew you would see it my way." she said. Turning around to get to class she grabbed his arm and started walking, when was beside her, he slid his arm around her waist, making both blush. "Aww did someone want a hug?" she teased, causing his cheeks a scarlet red.

"Y-Yes, is that a problem?" he said playfully, she shook her head and gave him a little squeeze, and letting go to open her locker. If you were new you would've guessed they were a couple, well, you're wrong, they were best friends, since the fourth grade. They would get flustered and stutter around eachother when they got too close for comfort, they love eachother and it was obvious to everyone- but eachother. When they reached History class they sat next to eachother, in the back, and talked while the teacher wasn't paying attention.

Meanwhile, there were four people entering to building, two boys and two girls. The tallest girl had shoulder length, straight black hair, warm hazel eyes, and natural tan skin, was wearing a pink top with a white heart on top, pink yoga pants, and black Sketchers tennis shoes. The boy next to her had short, front spiked jet black hair, bright green eyes, and sun-tanned skin, was wearing a black t-shirt with a white black and gray button plaid shirt over the t-shirt unbuttoned, and black cargo pants, white Reeboks tennis shoes. The other girl was shorter than the girl in pink and had shoulderblade long, wavy light brown hair, and bright emeral green eyes, and she had a nartural brown skin, she was clad in a silvery dress with knee length dark blue jean shorts, with a silver belt around her stomach. The other boy short cut chocolate brown hair, caramel brown eyes, and dark skin, was wearing a blue pull-over, with a navy t-shirt, light wash blue jeans, and blue Reeboks.

"We all know Andy, but you do have a science project due in a few months." teased the other boy. Andy muttered something not heard, most likely the other boy's plans to destruction.

"Well he actually doing it, Bryan." the girl in silver pointed out,

"Well, Jamee, I-I" he said.

"Well, Kayla, we should pity the young boy who can't think of an idea." Jamee said to the girl in pink. They laughed at their friend and started walking to their first hours. They already got their schedules the previous day, since Andy's father is the librarian, and compared schedules, Kayla, Bryan, Jamee, and Andy all had last hour together: Greek Mythology. Kayla had Calculus, Language Arts with Bryan, Science, 1st lunch, History with Jamee, Gym, and Greek Mythology with everyone. Then one hour cheer practice after school, then rest at her house, head to work at her father's gym until 7 PM, and hang out with the others for 1-2 hours, then head home, eat dinner, wash up then head to bed at 11PM.

Bryan's schedule was Science, Language Arts with Kayla, History, 1st lunch, Computers with Andy, Calculus, and then Greek Mythology with everyone in their little circle. Then he went to the baseball park and practiced with his team, work at the restaurant from 4:30 to 7, hang out with the others, eat dinner, wash up, play video games until ungodly hours in the morning, then get 1-3 hours to sleep. Then, he is hyper in the morning, but no-one knows how he does it, go to sleep at 1AM-4AM wake up at 6AM and be hyper all day.

Andy's schedule was Advance Science, History, Calculus with Jamee, 1st lunch, Computers with Bryan, Language Arts, Greek Mythology with everyone else. Then he studied, and helped his siblings with their homework, then he hung out with the others. Then he ate dinner with his family, and washes up (lather, rise, and repeat), then went to bed at 10PM, but stayed up reading.

Jamee's schedule had Science, History, Calculus with Andy, 1st lunch, History with Kayla, Advanced Lanuage Arts, and then Greek Mythology. Then she goes to her astronomy club for around 45 minutes, then helps her parents if needed, around 7 she hangs out with the others, then she eats, showers, and stays up till 11 looking at the stars.

**Mythical Force**

First lunch was being severed; Mellisa walked to a random, empty table and sat down waiting for Nick to come in. She ate her homemade turkey and cheese sandwich quietly, until her vision quickly turned black, and a voice whispered, "Guess who?" with a slight chuckle. She turned around and frowned at Nick, who frowned back and asked, "What?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. He laughed and sat down and started a conversation about what or who is in his classes. She waited till he was finish then told him about hers, which he seemed interested in.

"Hey! Leave him alone Derrick!" said a junior to the biggest jerk of the school, Mellisa and Nick got up and walked over the medium sized group of students, and more people started getting closer.

"Okay! There is nothing to see! Go back to your seats." Nick said while shoving a lot a people out of the circle. People left, a little bit ticked off but left and sat down at their own tables.

"Okay, Derrick, that's enough." Mellisa said as calm as possible, Derrick has been doing this ever since she could remeber. Her first day of school in sixth grade she saw Derrick cornering a kid smaller than both of them at that age.

Derrick snorted and held the junior by his feet, "Why do you care? It ain't hurting you. Just watch the show and shut it!" he said.

Nick's temper flarred but Mellisa laid her hand on his chest, "I asked once, don't force my hand. I'm pretty sure my fourth degree black belt speaks for itself." she said. Then Derrick dropped him, letting him fall on his head, the junior was braced, ready for the tile's impact. But Nick caught him and set him up right before he could hurt anything.

"Thanks." the junior, Hector, squeaked out, Mellisa gave him a warm smile, and Nick patted him on the back and grinned at him. Derrick left the cafeteria, probably looking for some freshmen to pummel or put in a locker, whichever he wanted. The junior left the cafeteria looking for his next class, and locker.

All the while Mellisa and Nick gathered their stuff and walked out looking for Derrick. During the whole scene was Andy, Jamee, Kayla, and Bryan watching and smiling, glad that Nick and Mellisa were able to stop Derrick from hurting another student. Andy and Kayla nodded at eachother and walked out of the cafeterria, looking for Hector making sure he was alright and not having a fit, or breakdown somewhere, because of what happened, Andy had expirence with bullying and knew what was best to say, and Kayla had a the best social skills being a popular student. Meanwhile, Jamee and Bryan were gathering the group's stuff and heading to the princible's office to report the problem, again.

**Mythical Force**

The last hour: Greek Mythology was up next. The teacher, Mr. Croft, was tall, broad, and weird, but funny. Kayla, Bryan, Jamee, and Andy walked and he looked up and looked shocked, but quickly hid his face in a book he was "reading". Jamee thought he was saying something, but brushed it off because she thought he was reading out loud to himself. Then Nick and Mellisa walked in and he almost fell out of his chair, "Are you alright?" Mellisa asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I just lost balance on my chair. The chair is old, like 20 years old." he said, Nick and Mellisa shared a look and went to the back of the room and started talking. Then the bell rang, "Okay class quiet down." he ordered and everyone was silent, "Thank you. My name is Mr. Croft, teaching you Greek stories and legends. First I will put who in groups of six." Then he separated the classes in groups, leaving Mellisa, Nick, Andy, Bryan, Jamee, and Kayla as a group, there was five groups

"These are the people you will sit with all year." he said, some groans, squeals, "Sweet!", or "Really?!" filled the room, "Now I want you get to know eachother, and to find out which god or goddess you are most like." Mr. Croft instructed.

"I'm Aphrodite," Kayla said shyly, "I mean; without the lust problem she had, I'm happily still a virgin."

Mellisa said, "I am Apollo, easily." Nick nodded silently, agreeing with statement that was too true.

"Selene, I love the stars, Moon, and the night, basiclly." Jamee stated with a bit of hesitence.

"Poseidon, I love the sea and its creatures." Andy announced.

"I guess, Ares, I love weapons, horror video games, scary movies." Bryan said. "What about you, Captain?" Nick's eyes kept to the desk and was silent, he didn't like talking much, unless it was to Mellisa.

"He is Zeus," Mellisa said, "without the affairs and stuff like that."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**What will happen next? Tune in soon for the next episode!**

**WYL,**

**RS1999**


	3. Chapter 2-The Calling Part 1(Red&Yellow)

**_Power Rangers Mythical Force- The Calling- Part 1 (Red & Yellow)_**

**So I don't know what the spandex suits should look like, if you have some ideas please PM, or review me, I'll check them out- if I have any. But the reason this is so late, so that I didn't realize how busy my summer, first Falls Creek, then helping with Vaction Bible School, then two weeks with my mom's parents (I'm i the middle of that), then we are traveling to Tennesse, then SCHOOL. When school, I'll have steadier schedule. SORRY! And the reason I'm deveiding this into different chapters is because its less confusing for you guys, then I have less to fit into one chapter, and MORE READING FOR Y'ALL!**

**Mythical Force**

Mellisa was waiting for Nick to finish his baseball practice. Mondays were baseball, Tuesdays were basketball, Wensdays he had wreseling, Thursdays football practice was scheduled, and on Fridays he worked on his day of rest were Mellisa's archery practice was at the park near the lake where no little kids were playing so they wouldn't hurt if Mellisa mis-aimed, which she rarely did. Then they had karate practice everyday, execpt Sundays for the whole day of rest for Sensei Jayden and his family.

But back to today, Mellisa was waiting for Nick, but she heard Derrick trying to hook up with yet another girl, but Mellisa knows the girl. "Come on, Babe. One date, and I'll leave you alone."

"Don't call me 'Babe' I will not, under any circumstances, go out with you." said the girl, Mellisa reconized as Kayla from her last period. Mellisa got out of her old rusty pick-up truck, rolled her eyes at Derrick, and walked over to the people, before it could get worse. She had her head foreword, determind eyes, and walked a straight line towards them. People knew to move out her way when she had her determinded face on, so they moved and started to break away from the drama.

When she reached Derrick and Kayla, Derrick looked at her and said, "Your little boyfriend isn't with you? Did he ditch you for some other girl?"

Mellisa clench her fist and grabbed the collar of his shirt and said quietly and coldly, "No, he is at practice working with his team, and if you call him my boyfriend again; I will not be so nice like I have been the last few years, got it?" Derrick nodded quickly, trying to lean back. "Don't bully anyone else again, because everything deserves respect." Then she let go, and Derrick fumbled back tripping over his own feet and fell backwards, making others laugh. "Its not funny! If you started laughing or picking on someone, you are just like him." Mellisa said, quickly shutting everyone up. Then leaning towards Derrick, she held her hand out, "Here. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Mellisa said smiling. Derrick grabbed her hand and nodded, she smiled picked him up, and turned around started walking to her truck and saw a blurry woman wearing a yellow spandex suit, with a bow and arrows thrown over her shoulder, and a bright yellow helmet on, from around the corner of the school building, nodding at her. She walked closer, trying to see more clearly,but she blinked and the woman was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to her truck and got in, and continued writing her song, and then half an hour later Nick got in, and drove towards the dojo, starting a conversation with Nick, who surprisingly had similar thing happen to him. They decided they would talk to Sensei Jayden about the visions.

**_(With Nick)_**

Nick was working on his swing when a guy next to him seemed to have a little trouble with his aim. So he walked over and said, "Look where you want the ball go, place your foot correctly, and throw." Then he grabbed a stray ball near his feet and said to another player, "Josh, catch." and look at a blonde, hazel eyed guy who was on the other side of the field, he placed his foot correctly and threw the ball.

Josh caught the ball, looked at Nick with a thumb up and yelled across the field, "Nailed it!" and threw it to another player and they started practicing with the baseball.

"Got it, Bryan?" Nick asked, nicely.

"Yeah, thanks, Nick." Bryan said. "Can you help me with the aiming? No matter how many times I try, it won't work." Bryan was wearing a white Under Armor t-shirt with a pair of black athletic shorts, with a pair of bright green Nike cleates. Nick was wearing a red longed-sleeved Under Armor shirt and Nike sweatpants and classic black cleates.

"Saturday, at 2PM till 6. My schedule only lets me have the weekend off." Nick said, not metioning that he and Mellisa had their weekly theater trip on the same night. It was special to eachother to keep this appoitment between themselves because other girls may see it as a date and bully Mellisa. Nick was that important to the girls at Hercules High that they would do anything to get Nick to be their boyfriend. "Come on, I need to work on my swing, you throw and I'll get an idea what you need to work on and how much." Bryan smiled and nodded, grabbed a bucket of baseballs and they walked to another field and started practicing. The coaches couldn't find the two of them,but heard a ball connecting with a bat and turned around. What they saw made them smiled: Nick trying to help a fellow teammate, without being told; which doesn't happen as often as you think. At the end of practice Byran tired to thank Nick, but he would shrug his shoulders and say, "Don't thank me, just pass on the lesson." with that he turned and walked, and paused and said with his back turned, "And I don't mean the aiming lesson." then, he just kept walking shoving his hands in his pockets of his sweatpants. When Nick exited the baseball fields, he saw a man claded with a bright red suit, he had on his hip a sword in its sheath, and a matching red helmet. The man was clapping, but Nick didn't hear the sound clapping should make, so Nick tried it get closer, but the man faded out, like a TV show's credits was ending, Nick was really confused, when he made it to Mellisa's car, he was still trying to figure it out.

**Mythical Force**

When they reached the 'Skilled Samurai Dojo' looking troubled, and Jayden shot them confused looks, but they mouthed 'Later' and that was the end of it, for the time being. They were so distracted that they actually forgot about their lives for about one hour, which was surprising for them, and it wasn't noticed by their teammates, their faces usually were serious, or a little smile or grin here and there, but never sadness, regret, or even pain when they break a bone (which is very hard in some cases). There was times when one or both of them would come to his house with cuts, bruises, burns, and/or broken bones at times, which would worry his family, Jayden had a hunch that this happens more often than when they come to his house once or twice a month, Adie Sampson-Shiba, their daughter Alli Brianna Shiba, 4 years old, and Louis Finley Shiba, 1 year old. Anyways, after around 30 mintues Jayden called Mellisa into his office and talk to her, and she described the incident from the bullying to the woman in yellow spandex and helmet and he was very shocked by the wole thing, then he told her to take-off early and get some rest, and got up and called Nick to come to his office. She and waited for Nick on the benches next to the door, Jayden saw her and walked into his office looking at the floor and showed little grin to the floor, and shook his head and rolled his eyes- it was so obvious that they like eachother, but are too dense for their own good. Well, after he talked to Nick and was once again shocked to hear a similair story to Mellisa's. He had an idea and needed to talked to some people first, so he told Nick to go home and rest, and that they three would have a talk soon. So, Nick left the office, changed into his school clothes, and they left to go home, Nick went to his father's house, for it was his week to keep Nick.

**Adie- Noble**

**Sampson- Sun/Service**

**Alli- Defender of Man**

**Brianna- Strong**

**Louis- Famous Warrior**

**Finley- Faithful Warrior**

**And I will say again, SORRY!**

**-RaySimp1999**


End file.
